Three Months And I'm Still Sober
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: Derek doesnt regret telling Casey he loves her. But he never thought it would kill his best friend. DASEY.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHNG**

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over_

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_

_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

Casey sat on her bed, Hugging her knees. She cried as hard as she could.

Its was just 3 months ago that her life fell apart.

In the begining of the year Casey and Derek started to get along a little better and she was hanging around his friends alot more. They were always drinking and partying. Casey knew it was wrong but always went along with it.

Sam was always the one who drove them around. He had been sober his whole life, never drank once. But that night, She didnt know what came into her. She talked him into it. Not only was he her boyfriend, _He was thier only ride home. _To thier neighborhood, Which was a half hour away.

They were all so drunk that night. They didnt even think. They just got in the car. Casey could remember laughing at Sam because he was too drunk to remember how to even work the car.

He was drving, Casey was in the passenger seat, Derek was in the back, Next to Sally, And God knows what they were doing.

Casey could remember the car coming from around the cornor. She screamed. But Sam was way too drunk to stop. Or even know how.

"FUCK!" You could hear Derek flip out in the back seat. And Sally laugh like it was a game. Casey held her breath and close her eyes tight as she put her hands over her face, blocking the shattering glass.

The next thing she could remember is the blinding lights of the cop cars. And her mothers cries. But they were nothing next to Sam's mothers. She blinked a few times as they carried her away into the big, white truck.

"Sam?? Wheres Sam?? Is He okay??" She mumbled as her mother sat next to her. Her tears were taking her make up down her face with them.

"MOM!! HES OKAY, RIGHT??" Her mother cried harder and shook her head as she looked down.

Casey screamed and cried. Her whole body hurt her. But her heart hurt much, much worse.

She remembered ripping the tape and tubes off of her face, trying to get up and jump out of the truck, but they held her down.

"**_SAM_**!!" She screamed as the truck drove away.

--

--

The memory made Casey's heart feel like it fell to her stomach. She still felt it was her fault, Even though everybody told her it wasnt.

There was a slow knock at the door. Casey opened her mouth to say something, but she was too hurt to talk.

The door slowly opened as she saw Derek standing there with Sally. They knew what today was just as good as Casey did. Derek's eyes looked like he had been crying. Casey was surpirsed he would let himself look like that around Sally.

Sally's hair was messed up, and in a pony tail. She was still crying.

She walked over to my bed with her arms out. They hugged. But it made nethier of them feel even remotely better.

Casey looked up at the ceiling. She just wanted to be with Sam.

Derek leaned on the door frame. His hands shoved so far into his pockets, they just might have ripped.

He looked over to Sally and Casey hugging. He wanted to join so bad but he was too sad to even move.

Sally looked up at Casey and moved her hair out of her face

"I'm not gonna tell you its OK. Because its not. I know that. But were gonna stay sober, and were gonna learn from this, right?" She asked her with tears in her eyes.

Derek was going along with this too, He _almost _broke a few times, But he got through it.

Sally and Derek broke up that night, The night of the accident. They did it for Casey. It was Derek's idea. He said that it would make her feel worse if she saw them together.

_If only that was the real reason._ He thought to him self.

Derek couldnt help his feelings. He was in love with Casey. That was the night he was going to tell her. But, Of all nights, that turned out to be the worst possible time.

Derek let his head fall and hit the wall.

"Come on. We gotta go." Derek waved his arm to them.

They both stood up and Casey fixed her black dress, Sally brushed her hair back and ajusted her black skirt.

It made no sense to them why they were having this thing 3 months later, but Sam's parents said they 'needed time.'

They both walked out of the room, behind Derek, and went to see Sam one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHNG**

(DERKS POV)

After we got home I plopped down on the couch. I cant help but think this is all my fault. Its not Casey's. I guess we all feel alittle qulty though. So your probably wondering why I think its my fault. Well, Flash back time.

**FLASH BACK:**

_I saw her sitting there. God she looked beautiful, even if she was surrounded by a bunch of drunks and her hair was a mess. She was sitting on the table with Sally, They were laughing about God knows what. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later how I felt. I didnt drink anything tonight, just because I knew tonight was the night, The night I was going to tell her I loved her. _

_I'm walking up to her, And I think my heart just might fall out of my chest. I cant discribe this feeling, probably because I've never had it before._

_I'm finally sitting at the table. I need to find away to get my girlfriend away, I'm not too sure she would want to hear this._

_"Sally, Let me talk to Casey real fast. Our parents called."_

_"Sure babe!" She said before jumping up, Giving me a kiss and walking away. _

_The music wasnt really that loud, you could talk over it. But I wasnt sure that we were in teh right place._

_"Whats wrong?" She said looking at me concerned._

_"Come outside." She just shrugged her shoulders and walked out in front of me._

_We were finally out front, Now my heart was racing even more. She leaned aginst the gate around the deck, and took a sip of her drink out of a round, red, plastic cup._

_"I didnt drink at all tonight." I told her, Guessing that she probably did. But she surprised me._

_"Me ethier." She put her cup out in front of me, there was only soda in it._

_"But its not like you to go to a party and not drink." she laughed. I did too, but it was moer of a nervous laugh._

_"Look Case. I need to talk to you." I looked around, making sure there wasnt anybody. The coast was clear._

_"Since the begining of the year, Ive been having...feelings. Or whatever." She looked at me as if it was nothing._

_"For Sally? Duh." She laughed. But my face showed no emotion._

_"Not for Sally?" Then she looked a little worried. She stood up striaght and stoped leaning on the gate. Then looked right into my eyes. Whoa. Her eyes were so amazing. I wanted to just kiss her so bad. _

_"Are you cheating on her?" Casey looked so concerned._

_"Case, Thier feelings for you." Her eyesbrows raised. I couldnt belive I just said that. I took a huge breath and held it in untill she said something._

_She just smiled. Close enough, I let out the breath._

_"Derek..." She whispered, The smile never leaving her face._

_I saw her lean into me, Slowly. Wow. The feeling. I couldnt explain. I couldnt help my self. I know she was with my best friend, and I was taken by hers. But, I wasnt in love with Sally, I was in love with Casey._

_She kissed me. I moved my hands up to her neck. It was almost un-real. I couldnt beleive this. I've never had a kiss this amazing in my whole life. _

_I moved one hand down to her shoulder, then down her arm. Then moved it slowly to her waist, sliping my hand gently under her shirt. She quickly pulled away. I thought I was doing something wrong. I looked up at her. She was stairing at the door._

_I looked over to find Sam standing there. His jaw open, almost to the floor._

_"Sam..." I heard her whisper. _

_Hurt filled his eyes. Then sorrow crossed over me. He was my best friend, It was wrong. But you cant help love, right?_

_I saw him walked away, kicking the door frame._

_I looked over to Casey. She almost had tears in her eyes. But not quite. Its hard to explain. _

_"Hes gonna kill me." I whispered to her._

_"What do we do??" Casey paced around. _

_"Dont let him remeber!" I called out, after a few minutes._

_"What the fuck??" She looked at me like I was stupid._

_"Get him drunk!" I threw my hands into the air. The best idea! Or so I thought._

_"Sam doesnt drink, Derek."_

_"Ill get him to." I walked past her. No way was he going to remember any of this tomorrow._

_I walked up to Sam as soon as I found him. Hey, My plan was already starting, I saw him pouring a drink. aparently not his frist._

_"Dude, how many did you drink of those?" _

_"2, this is my 3rd." He didnt look mad. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked away. I grabbed 2 beers off the table, and headed out the door to where Casey was._

_I handed one to her as she sat on the edged on the deck, One leg hanging on one said, the other leg on the other side._

_"I cant belive he saw that." She said as she opened the beer._

_"He doesnt seem so mad." I just shrugged my shoulders._

_"Really?" She looked suprised._

_"Yea, hes drinking." Casey raised her eyebrows._

_"Damn..." _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I'm sure you know the rest anyway. Me and Casey got drunk, along with Sam and Sally.

So anyway, I'm sitting on the couch. All I can feel is regret. I dont regret telling Casey I loved her, But I regret Sam seeing it.

Things should have never happened the way they did. I thought maybe once I told Casey that everything would be OK.

It kinda sucks to be only 16 and have to be sober. I mean, I shouldnt be drinking at all when I'm 16, but to drink so much that I pretty much killed my best friend and have to never drink agian...Thats just, _crazy. _

But the past 3 months have been the hardest 3 months of my life. All Sally does is try to get back together. All Casey does is cry, and all I do is..well.. nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEYS POV)

So I'm sitting in my room. I'm actually not crying, which would be a first. I'm just confused. Me and Derek havent talked about what happened that night. I wonder if we ever will...

_knock knock knock_

Oh my God. Somebody's knocking on the door. I bet its him.

I take a huge breath and manage to get out "Come In."

The door opened and Derek stood there. He looked just as confused as I did. We just havent been the same since then. I dont blame him. I was the one who kissed _him. _It was my fault.

"Case, we need to talk." He shoved his hands in his pockets, I've come to realize guys do that when thier nervous.

"I know." I played with the end of my dress and looked down at it. Ew. It was so ugly. Why do you even have to ware black? Its such a sad color. The _last _thing I need right now is more sadness.

"Today just made me realize how fucked up things have been between us. We barely even talk." He took one hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. I can see him through the cornor of my eye I'm too scared to look him in the eyes right now.

"Well what are we supposed to say, Derek!? 'Oh I'm sorry I fell in love with you and killed my boyfriend'!?" I was pissed. And I just realized I told Derek I loved him.

"_Love?"_ Derek looked even more confused as when he did when he walked in.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking back down at my dress.

"I...I didnt think you...loved...me." Derek took both hands out of his pockets.

I saw him walk closer to me. My heart is pounding so hard that it hurts.

Hes now sitting next to me.

_'No, this is isnt happening. Its just a dream. This cant be real.' _Thats all I could think as he raised his hand and brushed the hair out of my face. I'm breathing so deep, I know he can tell. But I can see him breathing deeply too, so its not that bad, right?

I must look so stupid.

I see him leaning into me. I look over his shoulder, looking at the door. It was wide open. What if somebody walks in? Wait, thier on vaction. Oh my God. Kissing him just seems so _un-lucky _after what happened last time.

As I felt his lips touch mine, I realized how much I missed it. I know I've only kissed him once, but, It was just one of those memories I could never let go of. I remembered every second of it.

I can feel his tonge side over mine, Sending shivers down my back.

I'm moving back.

Now I'm laying on the bed. Hes next to me. It feels so wrong, But it feels so _right._

Wow, That made no sense. But nethier does love.

I can feel him roll over, on top of me. But not too hard.

I thought I was breathing hard before, But its nothing compaired to how I'm breathing now.

I feel his hand on my knee, I have a feeling it isnt going to stay there, And is it completely wrong if I dont want it to?

Whoa. I jump as I feel it move higher. I can feel the dress lifting up.

Its past my panties.

Oh my God, Were gonna do it.

His hands feel so warm, Thier going up my thighs, pulling my panties back down with them.

Ok, Ok, dont get too happy, this isnt a porno.

--THE NEXT DAY--

(DEREKS POV)

I turn over and open my eyes.

"_Shit."_

I said out loud, but didnt mean to.

Caseys eyes fluttered open, She looked confused.

"Sorry." I said, but she still had the same look.

"I just couldnt beleive...we...you know." I watched her head fall back on to her pillow.

We were supposed to talk last night, But talking was the last thing we did. I think my actions proved how much I loved her.

"Yea." She whispered, then she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. Just like her eyes.

I sat up and looked around on the floor.

Casey's ugly black dress laid there, wrinkled and bunched up, right next to her underware, and bra.

Then there was my tie, along with everything else I was wareing lasy night.

"I'm hungry." I said to her, I really wasnt, I just wanted to talk to her, _to hear her voice._

"Me too." She said, sitting up.

"Lets go out to eat breakfast. And talk." I got up and grabbed my clothes off the floor, sliping on my boxers then turning to her. She looked stressed.

"Why do we always have to talk?" She said, I could hear nothing but honesy in her voice.

"Ok, We'll just sit there?" I was confused.

She laughed, then got up, But she had the sheet wraped around her.

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs in 5 minutes."

--10 MINUTES LATER--

I sat on the couch, What was with women and time? They never followed it.

Then, I heard footsteps coming down the steps. As I looked up, I saw her. She looked beautiful. Even in sweats.

She had on grey sweat pants that were like, 5 sizes too big. And a light pink tank top.

Her hair was down, Straight. I took a deep breath and garbbed the keys.

Then we were out the door.

At the resturant, We just sat there, we really didnt talk.

We've been here for 20 minutes, and barely said anything.

"Thank God its summer, and theres no school." I said, looking down at my food, which I havent touched, she didnt touch hers ethier.

"Yea, after...you know.. All I got was dirty looks." I heard saddness in her voice.

"Case, none of this is your fault. What happened that night...just...happened. We couldnt help it." I looked up at her, But she still wouldnt look at me.

"I just wish I could have _saved him _or something."

Obivously, she was still in love with him. Is it wrong to feel jealous?


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Derek shook the thought out of his head.

He heard the door of the resturanut open, He turned his headm and sighed when he saw Sally walking over to them.

"Hey guys." Sally sat down nexto to Casey, and Casey looked down. She didnt want to be sad right now.

"Hi." Derek said, obviously pissed. Sally was confused, she didnt know what she did.

"Did I do something?" Sally said, raising her eyebrows at Derek.

"No. But we gotta get home. Now." Derek said, Getting out of the booth.

"We do?" Sally looked oevr to Casey.

"I mean...We do. Sorry Sally."

Sally got up, letting Casey out of the booth. Derek threw money down on the table and walked out with Casey.

Leaving Sally with her thoughts.

Derek got into the car and Casey sat next to him in the passenger seat.

As he was driving Casey realized he wasnt going home.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked him, looking out the window.

"I dont know...A Drive?" He said.

"Sure."

As Derek drove, Casey looked at him. He looked sad, mad, confused. Whatever you would be if you fell in love with your step sister.

After 15 minutes of driving in silence, Derek spoke up.

"Case, I'm in love with you... And I know its wrong, and I know I shoudlnt be, But I dont care. I need you." There were tears in Dereks eyes, But they werent falling.

"I love you too." Casey whispered.

Derek pulled over the car on the side of the road.

"I never ment for any of this to happen. I thought that once I told you that night everything would be ok, ya know? That we woudl still stay freidns with Sam and Sally, but we would be together."

Casey just shook her head.

"It was crazy, What happened that night. I was waiting so long for you to realize we should be together." casey shook her head and started to cry. Normally, Derek didnt _do _tears, But these days its was ALL he did.

"Wait so, You wanted to be with me, before I told you that?" Derek asked her, confused.

"More than anything." She replied, with more tears.

"I was just waiting." She whispered.

Dereks phone started to ring. He looked down and it said Sally.

"I should get this."

Casey just nodded her head.

Derek fliped open the phone...

"Hello?"

"Derek, Its me, Sally."

"Oh, hi."

"Are you mad at me or something? You left pretty wuick at the diner."

"Me and Casey just had a lot to talk about, It wasnt about you."

"Talk? About what?"

"Stuff. Look, Sally, I gotta go."

Before Sally could say anything else, Derek hung up the phone.

Casey was looking at him, Her face looked so sad.

"We gotat get outta here, Case."

"I know, Lets go home."

"No, I mean, This town. The house. Theres too much sad memories here."

Casey wasnt sure what to think, except that he was crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea." He had a smile on his face.

"No, Derek."

"Come on."

"No, Your crazy. I'm not leaving. You can go yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey leaned on the door frame to Derek's empty room.

After months of convincing, George and Nora were letting him move out. He already had an apartment down in Toronto. He was 17, now, And he asured them he could make it on his own. Casey, on the other hand, knew this was a bad idea, he was going to end up poor, living on the streets, addicted to crack.

Casey sighed at the thought.

Ok, so she knew he wasnt going to die or anything, and he would be OK, It was just the thought that he was leaving her. And it seemed like he didnt care, not one bit.

Casey poked her head a little more into the room. All that was left was the bed frame.

She lifted her head as she saw something laying under it, Like it was laying under the bed, before they took it out of the frame.

It was a small picece of paper, with color. It was obvious it was a picture.

Casey walked over and bend down to pick it up. As she took it into her hand, her heart almost fell to the floor.

It was a picture of Sam, Her, Derek, and Sally.

Derek was on the far right, with his arm around Sallys neck, Sally had her arm around Casey's neck, and Casey had her arm around Sam's neck.

Derek was holding a bottle of beer, Sally was holding a red, plastic cup, Casey was trying to hide her beer bottle behind her back, because she knew if her mother found the picture, she would be dead. But Sam was holding nothing but a huge smile.

Casey made a half-smile, remembering the good times.

He looked so happy. Casey started to tear up.

This wasnt good. It was almost a year since he died, Casey was just starting to move on, But this picture brung her right back to how she was that night.

She wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek, and quickly put the picture into her back pocket, trying to get rid of it as fast as she could as she heard somebody walking up the steps.

She turned around and saw her mother standing there, Looking into the empty room.

"Well, The only good thing out this is that Edwin can have this room, And there will be more space."

Casey nodded her head, she couldnt talk or she would burst out crying.

'_Why doesnt he care about me anymore!?'_

She wanted to scream to her mother.

After a while, her and Derek, _grew apart,_ was the only way she knew how to put it.

Nora felt kind of odd when Casey didnt answer her, so she thought maybe it would be best if she just went back down stairs. She didnt want Derek to go, nobody did. Except for him, that is.

Nora turned to go down stairs.

As she went down the steps, Derek came up.

He walked down the hall way, but stoped when he saw Casey, standing there, Tears running down her face.

She had her hand over her mouth, holding it shut, hard. She was so quiet, She was trying to hard not to make any noise.

Her face was red, really red. Her eyes were wet, and her heart was broke. Derek could just tell.

Derek took a deep breath and slowly walked over, making no noise.

As he rested his hand on Casey's shoulder, she jumped.

She turned to him. Feeling really stupid. There was no way to explain this, But there was also no need to. Derek knew what was going on.

Casey slowly let her hand fall from her mouth, it was red, from holding her mouth so tightly.

Casey took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I dont want you to go, Derek!" She yelled as she gave him the biggest hug he'd ever gotten in his life.

Casey couldnt belive she had said that. Nethier did he. He had been waiting so long for her to tell him not to go. But she never did. So he played it off, like he _wanted _to go.

Ever since they 'Grew Apart' They were getting along like they did before they started to become friends.

All they did was fight, and pick on eachother.

But as Derek held Casey in his arms, He didnt know what to do. The whole time he told him self that when Casey told him she didnt want him to go, He would stay. But, It was moving day. About a month ago he really didnt think she cared. So he set up the last of the arangments.

What was he supposed to do? He couldnt stay now. He was leaving in 20 minutes.

As all these thoughts filled Derek's head, Casey pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why dont you love me anymore?" She whispered, through her tears.

"I do, Case. I thought that you hated me. I was gonna stay, but, you made it seem like you WANTED me to go."

Casey could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Things just got so werid between us, Derek." She was so quiet..

He finally had has emotions together and he was ready to leave.

But with Casey telling him this, It didnt matter what he had together, everything fell apart anyway.

--2 hours later--

Derek was walking down the steps. He was supposed to leave about an hour and a half ago, but, he got 'held up' he told his parents.

Casey came down the steps, after him. She had tears in her eyes. At this point, she didnt care who saw her cry.

The whole family watched her in amazment that she was crying. They thought she didnt even care.

...

...

...

Derek hugged everybody, And casey extra long, which also made the family confused.

They all walked out of the car, Casey sobbing so hard, she almost couldnt breathe.

As he got into the car, George walked up to the car door, and Derek rolled down the window.

George poked his head into the car.

"I'm a little confused." George whispered so the rest of the family couldnt hear him.

"Bout what?" Derek knew damn well what he was talking about.

"Why is Casey so beat up tp see you leave?" George had a certen tone in his voice, one Derek never heard before.

Derek shook his head, and hit the steering wheel out of anger.

"I cant do it, I cant leave her." Derek had tears in his eyes.

This was something to see. Derek never let George see him cry. He barely ever cried anway.

"Tell me whats going on, Son." George had a sterness in his voice, yet it was still a concerned tone.

Derek shook his head as a tear ran down his face. He looked up, out of the window, He saw Casey standing there, hugging Lizzie, Crying.

"I love her, Dad, I love her so much. Shes the only thing I have anymore. Shes my everything." Derek rested his elbow on the window and held up his head.

George shook his head, looking at Derek.

"Some how I always knew. And I knew this would happen when you went to leave." Derek couldnt care less what his dad was saying, he just wanted to run out of the car, Pick up Casey and drive away with her. But what his dad said next, just might affect Derek for the rest of his life.

"I can tell you love her, And I can tell she loves you. You said shes your everything, and your her everything. If you go, She has nothing, nethier of you do. Wouldnt it just make sense to stay together, no matter where you are?"

Derek looked down, That made so much sense. But he couldnt just turn back now. Everything was done, his aparment was paid for, he had been saving up for so long, the school up there was going to interveiw him tomorrow.

Derek didnt move, nethier did George.

"You two need to talk." George stoped leaning on the car and walked away..

Derek saw him whisper something to Casey, and tell the rest of the family to go inside.

Casey started to walk towards the car and the family went into the house. As soon as the front door shut, Casey opened the passenger seat car door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, wiping away the tears.

Derek stayed quiet and looked her into the eyes.

"Come." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**CheecaRose: haha, I am soo sorry. lol. I cant even begin to tell you. Everytime I write a chapter to this story I'm thinking, "Oh God, she must hate me." lol. I feel bad, cus you read it and your so nice, and I ethier make your favorite person a rapest or dead. haha, I'm so sorrry :(**

**BTW: I knew this story may seem a little rushed, but it will slow done soon.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

--2 weeks later--

Casey sat on her bedroom floor, as she went through her bags, to make sure she had everything. She looked around the room and sighed, it was as empty as Derek's was, not too long ago.

She had agreed to move with him, But she couldnt that day. Nothing was packed at the time. But he was coming to pick her up today.

The family was pretty upset, now that both of the older siblings would be gone.

Nora didnt agree with Casey moving out at first, But George talked to her.

Casey grabbed a shoe box from out of the closent, It was on the top shelf, obviously hidden.

Casey hopped up on her toes and pulled it down.

She shook her head and laughed, as she saw the first 4 things, on top of the pile.

She slowly reached into the box and pulled out 4 fake IDs.

Hers was on top. "Christina Crawford" She whispered to her self, Sally picked the name out.

Then she fliped to the next one, Dereks "Bob Smith." She shook her head and let out a giggle.

"How fake can you get?" She whispered.

Then fliped it to the next, Sally's. "Madison Parler." She smiled.

"And how could I forget good old 'Rob Meskel'?" She giggled again, looking at Sam's. Of course he only used it to get into the clubs, not to buy any beer.

Her new way of dealing with it, Was to just look at the good times.

She fliped through all the pictures, Good times kept playing in her head.

She sliped on the lid to the shoe box and slid it into one of the bags. She walked over to the steps and yelled down them,

"Edwin, Come help me with my bags! Derek will be here any second!"

She turned around, and went into her room. She heard somebody come up the steps, she just assumed it was Edwin.

"Is Derek here yet?" She asked as she looked out the window.

It was only 2 weeks but she wanted to see him so bad.

"I think he is..." Casey quickly swung around, that wasnt Edwin's voice.

"DEREK!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

Derek let go and looked at her, She was looking down at all the bags.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, then, put her hands on her hips.

"Did you get into the school?" Casey asked him, She was sweating and looked tried. But she was packing all day, thats why.

"No, but thats just between you and me." Derek smirked.

"What??" Casey looked at him like he was crazy.

"They'll take you, dont worry." He acted liek it was nothing, He reached down and picked up one of the bags.

"Derek. Where are you going to go??" Casey asked him. He wasnt leaving the room untill she got an aswer.

"We'll find out something." With that, Derek carried the bag down stairs.

Casey sighed and picked up another bag and walked after him.

--

After everything was in the car and ready to go, Casey stood in front of the house, saying her goodbyes. Her mother was crying, along with her sister Lizzie. Edwin was into this whole 'Macho Man' phase and wouldnt shed a tear for his life. Marti kept asked Casey to stay, But no way was she turning back. George just stood at the car and talked to Derek.

Casey gave her mother one last hug, and she whispered into her ear.

"I put 200 dollars in the ask tray in case you cant get a job right away. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." She warned.

Casey smiled and shook her head 'yes.' And with that she walked away, and got into the car.

George looked down at Casey and Derek. They looked so much more happy than they did the other day, He knew this was good.

"Bye George!" Casey yelled as she reached over Derek and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Casey, Bye Derek. Call me when you guys get there, Okay?" Casey nodded her head and Derek shook her hand.

With that, they pulled out of the drive way to the rest of their lives.

On the car ride there, Casey was bored, She was resting her head on her armand had the other arm out the window. Her hand was riding the wind like waves.

Casey jumped up when she heard her all time favorite song on the radio.

"Oh. My. God. I LOVE THIS SONG!" She yelled over the wind.

"No way, Me too!" Derek was amazed, He turned up the music as high as it went and they danced in thier seats and screamed the lyrics. They sounded horrible, but they couldnt care less.

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never, I never  
I never, I never_

Once the song was over, Casey laughed, so did Derek.

Derek turned down the music. But the sang actually had an affect on Casey.

'Its started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?' Kept playing over and over in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEYS POV)

As we walking into the apartment, I noticed it needed some serious work.

I droped my bags and looked around. Its just so... '_Derek._'

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Want the truth?" I asked him, I didnt like it at all. At least not right now. It will be fine after I decorate it.

"No." Derek said, With a laugh.

"Its amazing." I said in a cheerful voice, It was obivous I was lieing.

"Come on, Its not that bad..." He said, wraping his arms around me.

"Yea, if you like dirty walls, and floors that havent been cleaned in 5 years."

He laughed agian. I cant believe I was really here. I cant believe _were _here.

"Derek, Do ever regret anything?" I asked him. Thinking of life before we started to hang out.

"Sometimes." He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the small kitchen.

"Why, are you regreting something?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"I dont know." I was so confused. Should I be happy with who I am now, or miss who I used to be? I cant help but wonder if my life would be happier if I never started to hang out with them.

I see him walked back from the kitchen. Its so small, I wouldnt even call it a kitchen.

"Case, You dont wanna live here?" I heard him say.

"No, Thats not it. I like the idea of living with you. Its just. If I could turn back time, I would take back so much." I look down to the dirty floor.

"Like what?" He said, sitting me down on the couch with him.

"Derek, I miss who I used to be." I looked into space, He looked confused.

"I changed, Alot. I grew up, before I was ready. I used to be care-free and always happy. No drama went on what-so-ever. I didnt have to sit and think about how to deal with anybody's death. I hardest dicision I had to make was wethier to play at Emilys house, or mine."

Derek looked at me blankly.

I had tears in my eyes. This was so hard to deal with.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Now I was the confused one.

"Its my fault. I was the one who got you into all the drinking and partying. I had sex with you. I was the one who took your childhood away from you."

I shook my head. Maybe it was his fault, But I deffenitly had something to do with it too.

"I gave in to peer presure. All the time. I saw Sally doing it, and I just HAD to do it. Sally said 'try this' or 'do this' and I would do it. I completely blew off all my old friends, and would make fun of them with Sally. I became the type of person I hate."

I had tears running down my face. As long as I lived I told myself I would never become somebody like that. I always thought I would say no to drugs and beer, shit like that. They would always tell us, in shool, Its hard to say no, but you must do it. I always thought those program things were so stupid. You just say 'no.' Its not that hard.

Or so you think.

When somebody tells you to do something, and you see them having fun doing it. Its temping. Its horrible. Your mind is telling you to say no, But the rest of your body is telling you so say yes.

And sometimes, you just dont even think twice.

I looked back up at Derek. Sorrow crossed his whole body.

"Derek, Its not you. This is my own damn fault. Nobody made me grow up but myself."

I shook my head and gave him a hug.

Why is my life like this? Why is it so hard?

"Case, I dont care what people think, I dont care what people say, Your a good person. And your smart." Derek kissed her forehead.

--THE NEXT DAY--

Casey vacumed the floor on Derek's room at 9:34 AM.

"What are you doing??" Derek asked, putting the pillow over his head, as he laid in bed.

"Cleaning, Cus I know you never will." Casey laughed and rolled her eyes, They both knew this was true.

"Why dont you do something...Less noisy?"

"Fine, I'll unpack my bag, but YOUR gonna do this later."

Derek laughed and went back to sleep as she turned it off and left the room.

--CASEYS ROOM--

Casey sat in the middle of the floor, she had already cleaned her room.

She pulled out the shoe box, she couldnt wait to look at it agian.

There was a framed picture, she always whished she could hang it up, but she couldnt because her parents would see it, So she was happy she could hang it up in her and Derek's apartment.

She held it up, and looked at it.

They were obviously in a bar. Sam, Derek, and Sally sat next to eachother on bar stools and Casey laid across thier laps. Sally had her arms in the air, a beer in one hand, and she was screaming. Sam pulled his sleve up and was showing off his muscels, making a 'gr' face. Derek was holding up both middle fingers. and it was in black and white.

Casey laughed and put it on the wall. Just as she finshed hanging it, Derek walked in.

He looked up at the picture and laughed.

"We were some fucked up teenagers."

Casey shook her head and smiled.

"I remember askin some random dude to take that picture." Derek said, Not taking his eyes off it.

Casey shook her head, she rembered too.

"I dont know wethier to mess those days, or regret them." Derek said, finally taking his eyes off the picture and looking at Casey, but she was still looking at it.

"I wouldnt take them back for the world." Casey whispered. Realizing, who she was now, was who she was supposed to be, and she learned from her partying days. If she didnt have those days, She wouldnt know any better when somebody wants to get drunk.

"I thought that yesturday you wish it all never happened?" Derek was confused. Casey finally looked at him.

"I had to sleep on it." They laughed.

"Sally called yesturday, She wanted to come up tomorrow."

Casey smiled, she missed her, she hasnt talked to her since Sam's furnreal.

"How is she going to get here?" Casey asked, wishing she had a way, because she didnt have a car.

"Her parents are gonna let her take the car." Derek said, it was obvious he was lieing

"Psh, Yea, right. Shes gonna steal it, Isnt she?" Derek laughed.

"Yea."


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey heard a car park out front and ran to the front door.

She squealed when she saw Sally standing at the door. "Hey!!" She gave her a hug and she steped into the apartment.

"I cant believe you guys have your own place! Jealous much?" Sally laughed.

"I cleaned it a little this morning." Casey said, running her fungers through her hair and looking around the apartment.

"Yea, FIRST THING in the morning." Derek said, coming out of his bedroom, smiling.

"Hey you!" Sally walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thats go out to eat, I'm so hungry." Derek said.

"I'll go get my jacket." Casey said, walking into her bedroom.

"We need to talk." Sally whispered before Casey come out of the room with her jacket.

Derek looked at her, confused. Then they all went out to eat.

--

It was werid for Derek, because he kept thinking about what Sally could want.

When they got home, it was late, because they went shopping afterwards.

"Its 11. I'm gonna go to sleep, Sally, are you sleeping over?" Casey asked her.

"Umm, If its okay with you?"

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch, theres blankets over in the closent."

Sally nodded her head.

Casey walked into her room, leaving Derek and Sally in the living room.

Once Casey's door was shut, Sally turned to Derek.

"Time to talk." She looked serious.

"Ok?" Derek knew what this was about.

"I've been thinking, Its been almost a year, I think Casey is OK. We need to get back to together, Derek."

"Sally, I'm kinda into somebody else."

"What?" Sally looked hurt.

"She means alot to me, I dont think were gonna get back together, Sally, Im sorry."

Sally just looked him in the eyes.

"But, you said..." She had tears in her eyes.

"I know Sally, But I just think its a bad idea, And I'm not so sure Casey has completely moved on, _I _havent moved on."

Sally turned her voice to an angry whisper.

"Derek, Its been over a year. Grow up." Sally whiped away the tears.

Derek got angry, Sam was his best friend.

"No, Sally, You grow up. This is just a fucking game to you. Everything is. You take nothing seriously. What if YOU got killed in the car that night, Then we walked around like it was nothing. Then would it be a game?"

"I dont think this is a game!? Derek, Do you think I enoy being the most hated person in our whole town??"

"Yea, I do. Everybody thinks its OUR fault. Not just yours. And thats the only reason your having problems with it anyway, becuase you finally found out theres people out there that dont like you. All you ever do is think of your self."

A tear driped down Sally's face.

"Your right." She whispered.

"I am? I mean.. I am." Derek said, looking around, confused.

"I never even asked you how you felt."

Sally shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Sally walked over and gave Derek a hug.

Derek huged her back, thinking if she got some kind of closure, maybe she would leave.

"So, whos this lucky woman?" Sally asked, as if none of that just happened.

"You dont know her." Derek lied.

"Is she better looking than me?" Sally flirted.

What was he supposed to say? If he said no, it would make her go away, right?

"Ummm, Not really." Derek smiled and let go of the her.

--

Casey removed her ear from the door and took a huge breath, she was angry, and wondering if she should hear more before she went out there and kicked Sally AND Derek's asses.

--

"Nobody looks better then me." Sally winked at him and laughed.

Derek pretended to laugh.

Sally walked closer to him, if it was possible to get any closer.

"I miss you Derek."

--

Casey heard them kiss.

--

She bursted open the bed room.

"How could you?" She asked Derek with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING**

Derek sat in the wet grass. It was 2:23 AM. It was dark out, and cold. But he didnt care.

He stared at the same stone that he had for the past hour. He slowly started to whisper.

"I'm sorry I havent been here in a while, Man. I'm a little new to this whole 'come talk to you' thing. Its hard to think about you these days. I miss you so much. I got nobody now."

Derek looked down.

"I had Casey, But I blew that too." Derek took a deep breath.

"Sam, I never said sorry for that night and I think this is kamra. I deserve this."

Derek looked down at his shoes as a tear fell from his face.

"And you dont. You deserve to be alive, and happy. And I fucked it up for you, I'm sorry, Man."

Derek shook his head as another tear fell, he placed his hand over the stone.

Then he made a small smile. "Within the past 15 years, your the only one who had made me cry."

Derek took a deep breath, there was so many things he wanted to say, he just didnt know what to say first.

"I'm sorry bout takin your girl." He whipped a tear from his cheek.

"And I'm sorry for letting her go."

"Sam, I cant find her. Please help me."

Derek took another deep breath, then stood up.

He slowly turned around and walked out of the cemetry.

--

20 minutes later, Derek looked over the steering wheel, It was pouring. He could barely see anything.

"Come on, Sam, Help me out here." He whispered.

He saw a flickering sign and looked up.

'Johhny's Bar'

Derek sighed and parked, all he could do is wish she wasnt in there.

As he got out of the car, the rain hit him, Making him soaking wet before he got to the door.

He swung the heavy door open and looked around.

There was a bunch of drunks yelling and partying, He looked around some more.

As he walked around the bar, it got harder and harder to stay sober, But he couldnt drink, he _wouldnt. _

His heart jumped when he saw Casey.

He closed his eyes tight and walked over.

She was resting her head on the bar and her hand was wrapped around a beer bottle, as Derek got closer, he realized it was half empty.

"Casey??" He looked at her, he was disipointed in her for drinking and in himself for being the reason.

There was tears in her eyes, and her face was red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry, Case." Derek said, sitting down next to her, sliding the beer out of her hand and putting it behind him.

Tears started to pour out of her eyes. It reminded Derek of the rain outside.

"I drank, Derek, I let Sam down." Casey closed her eyes and lifted her head.

Derek turned around and picked up the beer, looking at how much was gone.

"If this all you drank?"

Casey nodded her head.

"So you werent drunk or anything?" Derek asked, putting the beer back.

She shook her head.

"We need to talk." Derek looked around him.

"Not here, Come on."

Derek stood up and took her hand.

He pulled her out the door and helped her into the car.

--

As she sat next to him in the passenger seat, Derek felt horrible.

"I'm not gonna sit here and play the whole 'Sally kissed _me_' act. Becuase I kissed her back. But I only kissed her because I thought it would make her leave."

"How, Derek?? She would STAY if you kissed her back." Casey said, lifting her head, looking at Derek.

"I dont know, I screwed up, Ok?"

"Well, I did too." Casey said, looking out the window.

"I talked to Sam." Derek quickly took his eyes off the road and looked at Casey, Then back to the road.

Casey looked at him like he was crazy.

"I told him I was sorry." Derek blinked

"Did he forgive you?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Derek shook his head.

He knew he sounded crazy and he knew Casey thought he was, but he didnt care.

"Whatever, Derek." Casey shook her head and looked back out the window.

"I'm serious." Derek whispered.

Casey looked back at him. "Yea, Well, I'm serious when I say, I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Casey looked out the window and screamed.

"DEREK! WATCH THE CAR!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING**

Derek quickly turned his head to Casey. He saw the headlights of a car coming towards him.

He tried to get out of the way as hard as he could, but is was too late.

It was so fast, he didnt have time to think much, but he did think about _one _thing. It was the same thing he saw the night he lost one of the most important people in his life, and the night his life fell apart.

Casey held her arms over her head, agian, and prayed it wasnt real. Sadly, it was. She reached over to the drivers seat and grabbed Derek's arm right before she felt the hardest impact she ever felt, must worse than the one she felt the night Sam died.

She could feel herself getting pushed, so hard, so fast that she was almost on top of Derek.

The glass from the passenger seat window shattered all over her, none hit Derek because she was infront of him.

As Casey's body was thrown agisnt Derek's, his head slamed into his window. Right away, he was knocked out.

Casey screamed as her leg got crushed by the side of the car.

--

5 hours later, Casey woke up to a familar place.

The walls were white and she was attached to a bunch of tubes and wires.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

She was at the hospital. She blinked a few times and sat up, grabbing her head, but her leg was what hurt the most.

She looked around and saw her mother alseep on a chair.

"Mom!" She yelled, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she jumped when she saw Casey awake.

"Oh, thank God! Casey!" Nora quickly stood up and hugged her.

"Wheres Derek?? Is he OK?? Hes Ok, right??" Casey asked, looking out into the hospital hallway.

"Casey, listen, we need to talk." Nora's voice was serious.

"Mom, no. no. no. no!" Casey yelled.

"Listen to me!" Nora said, trying to calm her down but tears were already falling.

"Mom, no, please, please tell me hes fine...please." She whispered as she hugged her mother as hard as she could.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room.

"Miss Mcdoland, can I speak to you alone?"

Nora hugged Casey a little tighter, then walked out of the room.

"Derek, Dereks fine, right?" Casey asked, hoping to God he was.

The doctor sat down in the chair her mother was just sitting in.

"Well, when the car hit you guys, it was going very fast, it was a drunk driver."

Casey shook her head and started to cry some more, she never thought beer could cause so much harm.

"Just tell me hes OK!" Casey yelled to him.

"Casey, I am going to be honest with you, Derek is not _ok. _He hit his head extremely hard."

Casey held her face in her hands as she cried as hard as she could.

This couldnt be happening again.

"Hes alive... Were doing everything we can do, but there not much that can help him. Theres a very slight chance that he will make it."

The doctor looked down.

Casey screamed into her hands.

Then she looked over to the doctor and started to whisper.

"Do you know what my last words to him were?... '_I hate you'."_

She knew the doctor didnt care, but she just kept going.

"I dont hate him, I love him. More than anything. But now he'll never know!" She screamed.

The doctor sighed and walked out of the room.

Casey just wanted to be alone, She sat there and cried for hours. She just wanted to disapear. There was nothing worth living for anymore. She just wished it was her, insted of Sam, or insted of Derek.

A few hours later, The doctor walked into the room again.

"Casey, I'm sorry. There not much more we can do. If you want to come see him, You can."

Casey felt like somebody just riped through her chest and took her heart out, then stomped on it.

The doctor helped her into a wheel chair, and pushed her down the hall, the closer they got, the more her heart hurt.

The doctor finally took her into a room.

Her heart just _completely_ broke when she saw Derek laying there, in the bed. He was so.._life-less._

Casey cried hard, harder than ever as he pushed her over to his bed, then walked out of the room.

She held his hand, and started to whisper.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I dont hate you. Not even one little bit. I could **never** hate you. I love you too much."

She sobbed for a second and then looked back down at him.

"Please, please dont leave me." She held tight on to his hand, but droped it and screamed as she heard the worse possible sound she could.

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Help! Help!" She screamed out the door.

A bunch of nurses came into the room.

"Do something!" She screamed, they were doing everything they could but the '_beep_' wouldnt go away.

They stoped. Casey looked around the room.

"ARE YOU STUPID!? HELP HIM!" She screamed.

The male nurse slowly looked down at his watch and whispered,

"Time of death, 7:37 Am."

Casey screamed and looked at the ceiling.

"HELP HIM SAM! PLEASE! HE NEEDS YOU!"

Casey wanted to go crazy and hit every nurse in the room, But her heart jumped, along with her body when she heard...

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep._

"Hes back!" The nurse yelled, they all gathered around and tried to wake him up.

Casey got goosebumps all over her whole body.

She tried so hard to catch her breath. She slowly smiled as she saw his eyes flutter open.

--

One hour later.

Casey laid next to Derek on his bed.

She hugged him, and wouldnt let go, It was like she was stuck like that for the past hour.

"Case, You can let go now, I'm not going anywhere." Derek whispered, but she still wasnt moving.

"I know, because I'm not letting you go."

Derek made a small smile and kissed he top of her head, then stroked her hair.

The doctor walked into the room and thier heads both shot up.

"Well, hello." The doctor looked amazed.

"I dont get it, you look fine." The doctor said, iching his head.

"I feel fine. Although, my stomach is starting to hurt, because a _certian someone _wont let me go."

Derek laughed. Casey still didnt let go.

"Well, you are very lucky, Derek."

"I know." Derek whispered.

"You had an angel on your side."

"I know." Casey whispered, looking out the window at the light shining through.

She slowly smiled and closed her eyes.

**This chapter is short, but it took me forever to write, haha. i lovedddd it, tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey held on tight to Derek's wasit. Her eyes were closed but she wasnt sleeping.

Derek was fliping through the channels on the TV, but couldnt find anything. Casey heard the door open, she assumed it was a nurse or the doctor, so she didnt open her eyes, but when she heard Derek gasp, she looked up at him.

He looked like he just got caught red-handed doing something he wasnt supposed to be doing.

Casey turned her head to the door. Her whole family stood there. Looking shocked.

"Casey hugging Derek, thats a sight to see." Edwin said, rasing his eyebrows.

Casey quickly let go to Derek. He took a huge breath, like he wasnt able to breathe for the past 2 hours.

She tried to fake a smile but nothing really came.

"Ummm, yea... Shes happy I'm alive so she can get on my nervs more." Derek said, trying to save her.

It worked for the kids, but, George and Nora knew something was up. Marti tired to jump on the bed, but Casey stoped her.

"Careful, Sweetheart. My leg is broke." She said, holding up her arm.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, walking over.

"Yea, I get a pink cast." Casey said, trying to lighten everybody up.

"So, they said its deffenitly broke?" Nora asked, trying to forget that she just saw something she thought she never would.

Casey nodded her head.

"Pink, Eh?" George said, walking over to her.

"Does it hurt?" Edwin asked, still standing at the door.

"Badly..." Casey tried to laugh, but not much came out.

"Derek, Huney, hows your head?" Nora asked, standing next to the bed.

"A few headaches here and there, I'm just happy they didnt have to shave my hair off or anything."

Casey laughed, seeing as he was serious.

"You two seem to be getting along alot better..." George said.

"Well, you have to take avantage of the people around you, because you never know when something like this could happen..." Casey said with a smile.

"Mmmhmmm..." Nora nodded her head, obviously still wondering why they were so close all of the sudden.

Nora slowly sat down in a chair across from Derek's bed.

Casey couldnt get up and walk away, so she still sat there, on the end.

"Are you guys gonna come back home??" Lizzie asked.

"Umm, I dont know, Liz." Derek said.

"I think maybe that might be best, you guys, untill you get better." George said, folding his arms.

"Dad, were fine." Derek said.

"Derek, Casey cant walk, and you almost _died _a few hours ago."

Casey got shivers down her back as he said the word '_died.'_

"Well, what do we do about rent at the apartment?" Casey asked.

"Me and George will be happy to help out while your back home."

Casey looked back at Derek.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, Fine." Casey said.

"YAY!" Marti jumped up and down.

Derek grabbed his head.

"Shhhh, Marti, Derek has a really bad headache." Casey said, putting her finger over her lips.

George and Nora looked at eachother.

"Kids, why dont you guys go back out in the waiting room, were going to talk to Casey and Derek real quick." George said.

Casey and Derek's hearts beat faster as the kids walked out of the room.

As George shut the door Nora stood up.

"I want to know what going on..." Nora said, folding her arms.

"What are you talking about??" Derek asked, even though he knew perfectly well what they were talking about.

"You guys are pretty much best friends out of nowhere." George said.

"Bestfriends? Phahaha, Yea right." Casey said, trying to hide it.

"Do you honestly think I would be bestfriends with Casey?" Derek asked, trying to pretend he still hated her.

"Hmm...It just doesnt make sense to me..." Nora said.

"Ok, Ok, When I moved in with him, We became friends.." Casey said, sitting up straighter.

"You only lived with him for one day?" Nora said.

"I love her..." Derek whispered.

But it was loud enough for their partents to hear.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMGGG i am SOOOOOOOO sorry, i completely forgot that in chapter 5, Derek told george. Ok, well, Nora doesnt know, and George has to act like he doesnt know, so Nora doesnt get mad at him? lol im sooooo sorrrrryyyy.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"I'm sorry, Did you just say you love her?!" Nora yelled, putting her head in her hands.

"Nora, I ment to tell you.." George said, coming closer to her.

"You knew about this?? And you let them move in together!?" She yelled back to George.

"You cant stop love Nora!" He yelled back, knowing his son was serious about her.

"Oh, George, It isnt _love. _Its a 'fling'. For Derek more than Casey!" She yelled, folding her arms.

"Whats that supposed to mean, Mom?!" Casey yelled.

"You two are to not see eachother!" Nora tried to pull Casey off of the bed, But she threw her arms around Derek.

Derek held on to her as tight as she could, And George tried to pull Nora back.

"STOP!" Derek kept yelling.

"No, Mom!" Casey cried as she held on to Derek.

"Yes! Your coming home! NOW!" There was hate in Nora's eyes.

"YOUR TOO YOUNG TO BE IN LOVE ANYWAY!"

Casey cried as hard as she could, not only because her mother was pulling her broken leg, but because she was about to lose Derek, after she finally thought she wasnt going to.

"I'm not losing you, Derek." She whispered as she tried to move closer to him.

He reached over and pressed the 'NURSE' button a bunch of times.

"Dont worry, Casey!" He yelled, then looked up at Nora.

"YOUR HURTING HER!" He screamed as he looked down at her leg.

"NORA GET OFF OF HER!" George yelled, pulling her back, he was trying to help Casey, but it was hurting her more.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Casey cried out, but nobody stoped.

The door bursted open, there was a doctor and 2 nurses standing there.

They wouldnt move because they were in shock.

"HELP!!" Casey called over to them.

The doctor shook his head, quickly, and yelled over to the nurses.

"GET SECURITY!!" The two nurses ran off and the doctor tried to brake it up, but really didnt do much.

--

2 hours later, Casey sat in her hospital bed, alone.

She cried and cried, she didnt know what life was going to be like from now on. Deffintly diffrent, though.

She took a deep breath and slowly climbed out of her bed, trying carefully not to let her leg touch the ground or bang on the bed. She slowly got down onto the floor and then onto her knees.

She folded her hands and rested them on the bed, then closed her eyes tight.

"Hi, Sam, I never really did this. So, Sorry if I sound stupid." She took a deep breath and whipped her tears away.

"I miss you, Alot. But honestly, Not as much anymore. Because I know your around me, and I can talk to you whenever I want." She loosened up her eyes a little and made a small smile.

"I want to thank you, For not taking Derek. But I'm scared that even though you saved him, I'm going to lose him anyway." A tear fell from under her eyes.

"Sam, I love him. And I thank you for that, Because your the one that taught me what love is." She smiled again.

"I think you taught us both, and I thank you for that, too."

--

Derek laid on his bed and looked out the window, for such a horrible day, It looked beautiful.

There wasnt a cloud in sight, something Derek had never really stoped to look at before.

The sun was hot and shining down into the room and onto his bed.

For some reason, it reminded him of Sam.

He thought of all the good times they had together, like playing pranks on the girls.

**_--FLASH BACK--_**

"Dude, I found these things!" Sam yelled as he walked into Derek's bed room.

"What are they?" Derek asked, looking into a small box that Sam was carrying.

"You stick them in side of a ciggerette, and when somebody lights them, they expload." Sam said, with a huge, 'I'm up to something bad' smile.

"The people or the ciggerettes??" Derek asked, looking a little scared.

"The ciggerettes, dumbass." Sam smacked him in the head and Derek laughed.

"Man, We gotta do it to Sally's." Derek said with a huge smile.

They both laughed.

Sally was down stairs with Casey, in the living room.

George or Nora wernt home, So Sally's ciggerettes were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Derek and Sam ran down the steps.

"Hey, Sally, can I get a ciggerette?" Derek asked as he walked over.

"Umm, Yea?" Sally looked up at him confused and handed him the pack.

Casey turned her head and looked up at her.

"I didnt know you smoked?" She said, It was obvious that they were up to somehting.

"I started yesturday." Derek picked up the pack and took out a ciggerette, and sliped the 'ciggerette bomb' into the next one.

"Kay, thanks." Derek threw the pack back at her and they started to walk away, but Sally and Casey both knew something was going on.

"Wait, Derek, Dont you need a light?" She said, and smiled as she handed him the lighter.

"Uhh, Yea..." He reached down and took the lighter from her.

He stoped and looked at it, as bad as Derek was, he had never smoked.

"Well..?" Casey said, expecting him to light it.

He stuck the ciggerette in his mouth and lit it.

He threw the lighter back at Sally and then breathed in the smoke, They all laughed as he choked on it.

Him and Sam sat down across from them, and Derek put out the ciggerette.

"Whats wrong? Didnt like it?" Casey asked, knowing he wouldnt liek it in the first place.

"No, Their the cheap kind." Derek tried to play it off cool.

Sally rolled her eyes and took one out of the pack.

She lighted it and breathed in.

**"BANG!"**

"AHHHH!!" The girls screamed and Sally threw down the ciggerette.

**_--END OF FLASHBACK--_**

Derek laughed at the memory.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK-- and if I did, I would play Derek's girlfriend, who he kisses 5 times a day (:**

Casey picked up her cell phone. She knew it was wrong and you shouldnt use cell phone in the hospital, but she had to send somehting to Derek.

Casey had a new cell phone, she had been saving up the money forever. On her phone, one of the features were, you could send songs to people.

She knew excactly what she was sending and to who.

--

Derek turned his head to his cell phone. It was on vibrate and moving all around the table.

He reached out and opened it.

_'I know its not your type of music, but listen.'_

Derek raised his eyebrows and clicked 'PLAY' at the bottom at the text.

_Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars, jupiter  
shines so bright when you're around, __they tell us slow down,  
We're too young you need to grow  
The speed's the key  
And they don't know who we are__l me friends are the ones that I lose  
'Cause they'd bleed  
before you  
but sometimes family are  
the ones  
you'd choose  
It's too late now  
I hold on to this life I found_

And who's to say that we're not good enough?  
And who's to say that this is not our love?

Mother,don't tel

And who's to say we won't burn it out?  
And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?  
Who's to say that we won't fade to gray?  
Who are they anyway,  
anyway  
they don't know

And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us  
You never really knew

You and I  
packin' up my room, we feel alright  
But we're not welcome  
soon  
We'll be drivin'  
'cause they don't know who we are

Who's to say we won't stay together?  
Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?  
Who's to say I can't live without you?  
Who are they anyway,  
anyway  
they don't know

And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together  
Who is to say?  
And who is to say?  
And who are they anyway?

Stand up boy,  
I shine so bright when you're around

Derek smiled as the song played. It remined him of them so much. Nora wasnt going to keep them away from eachother, no matter how hard she tired.

Derek texted her back.

'_ily. and nothing nora says or does will change that? OK?' _Derek smiled and hit SEND.

--

Casey smiled as she read the text.

The door opened and she quickly shut the phone and hid it under the blanket.

It was the doctor.

"Miss. Mcdonald, Your mother would like to speak to you, but because of last time, you can only have 20 minutes."

Casey nodded her head and the doctor turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and now more texting." He said before he left.

Casey smiled. _Busted._

Her mother walked in shortly after.

"George and I talked." She said golding her head down.

"Okay..." Casey wanted her to go on.

"Casey, I am happy that you found love. But why with your stepbrother?"

Casey sighed.

"There are so many other boys out there." Nora said, lifting her head up.

"And I dont want them, mom! Why cant you just understand!?"

"Casey! Dont talk to me that way!" Nora pointed her finger at her.

"What are you gonna do? Try to pull my _arm _off this time?!" Casey sat up and yelled at her.

"You would have never talked to me like this before! Derek has been a bad influence on you!" Nora yelled.

"Oh, Please, mother. Your just looking for excuses." Casey folded her arms and looked her mother in the eyes.

--

Derek sat in his bed as his father sat next to him.

"Derek, _love _is a huge word." George said, shaking his head.

Derek threw his arms in the air.

"Whos side are you on, anyway, dad?" Derek said, looking at him.

"Its not about taking sides, or whos right and whos wrong, Son." George said, looking up at him.

"Well thats what you and Nora are making it sound like." Derek said, quietly.

"Dad, your always telling my to cool it with all these girls, and just pick one, I finally did and your not happy." Derek folded his arms.

"Derek, Shes your stepsister." George looked him into the eyes.

"How would the younger kids act to this?" George asked.

"Who cares. Marti would find it great, and Edwin and Lizzie wouldnt mind. You and Nora are the only people who have problems with it, and it would be JUST Nora if she didnt have you so whipped.

"Hey!" George pointed his finger to Derek.

"Oh come on, You know I'm right. Ever since you got married shes been taking over your life." Derek faught back.

"Whatever."


	14. Chapter 14

**CheecaRose: The name of the song is 'Whos To Say?" By Vanessa Carlton. I listen to it 5 times a day, its very addicting. lol (:**

**Blue-Eyed Chica: Totalllyyy understand, sorry, i wrote that when I was realllllly tired. I should porbably wait untill I'm completely awake to write the chapters. But, I hope this is long enough? (:**

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Derek made a light chuckle.

"You know, Nora is a bitch, and I hate her, but I'm happy you married her." Derek said coldly to his father.

"If you hate her so much then why are you happy I married her??" George asked, confused.

"Because you led me to the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." Derek smiled and pointed to the door.

"Your 20 minutes are up."

George shook his head and walked to the door.

"Derek, One day you'll regret this. I hate to be the bad guy, but, it just wont work out between you too." George put down his head and walked out of the room.

"I'll prove you wrong." Derek whispered as he watched his dad walk down the hall through the window.

(DEREK'S POV)

I look down at all these stupid IV things in my arm. I feel fine, I dont know why I need this shit. I really dont know how I found myself in a situation like this. With any girl. But, that girl being Casey just makes it ten times more...werid.

If you would have told me this story, 2 years ago. I probably would have laughed in your face. I dont know why we spent so much time fighting when we could have spent it loving.

I'm all new to this '_love_' thing. I never really got into all that before.

But it feels kinda good.

Ha, when Lizzie went out with that guy Jamie, He asked for my advice.

I really didnt know what to tell him. The truth is that, I'm horrible at realtionships.

I've had alot of them, but they all sucked.

Untill Casey came around. I dont know how I didnt see it before.

I guess it was just always there and we just didnt realize it.

Theres so many things I want to say to Casey, but I just dont know how to put them into words.

I guess I could try, though.

(END OF POV)

Derek pulled out his cell phone again and started to type away.

'_Case, no matter wat happens, dont worry. ily with all my heart & that will never change. i need u more than anything. its OK, this will all be over soon, & we can be happy.'_

Derek hit SEND and shut his phone.

That wasnt ANYTHING like what he wanted to say, he wanted to say _alot _more. But you can only type so much in a text message.

He waited a few minutes then felt his phone vibrate on his lap.

He quickly picked it up and looked at the text.

_'i know. i trust you.'_

That was all it said, and that was all it took to make Derek fall a little deeper.

Nobody had ever said that they trusted him before.

Maybe his dad a few times, but he never really ment it. He loved Casey more than anybody in his life right now, and to hear it from her ment the world.

He stared at the text for a few minutes, trying to process it all at once.

"I trust you too." He whispered to the phone.

Then shook his head, noticing how stupid he must sound.

He fliped the phone shut and pressed the nurses button.

About a minute and a half later, a new nurse walked in, one Derek hadnt seen yet.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Can I have an extra pillow?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and turned to the cabinits in the cornor.

She pulled out a big pillow and handed it to him.

"Anything else?" She asked.

Derek thought she sounded like a maid.

"No, thats it." Derek smiled and the nurse walked out of the room.

He looked down at the pillow and tucked it around his waist as tight as he could.

He held his eyes shut tight and tried to imagin Casey still hugging him, but it just wasnt the same.

Derek threw the pillow across the room out of anger, then crashed his hands together.

"God, or... who ever is up there." Derek started.

"This is kinda a first for me, so ummm, yea..." He held his eye shut again.

"I know you got Sam up there. Your lucky..." He nodded his head.

"Hes pretty cool. I could imagin what you guys would be doing. Probably like, hanging out. If Gods do that kinda stuff." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

'_God must think I'm an idiot.' _He thought to himself.

"Anyway, I hear your the guy I'm supposed to turn to when I got a problem I cant fix." He leaned his head back on the bed.

"I know your like..Cool with my dad and all, you probably dont have a problem with him, but, can you make him wrong, like, just this once? I know you most likely dont wanna back stab him or anything, but, it would really help..."

Derek opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Ok, forget that." He took a deep breath.

"Lets start over... Hi God. I'm Derek. I'm scared I'm losing the most importaint thing in my life, can you help me out? And tell Sam I said hey? Thanks."

"Well, I made that alot harder then it had to be." He whispered as he sowly fell alseep.

--

Casey laid awake in the bed. She stared at the ceiling. Rememering fun memories that her and Sam had together.

She missed him alot. But she knew that she would see him again one day, and thats what kept her going.

Plus, cedit to Derek, for trying his hardest to keep her in line along the way.

She smiled as she thought about both Sam and Derek.

They both cared about her so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey smiled and closed her eyes, sleep would be good.

--

An hour later her eyes fluttered open. She really couldnt sleep that well, She took a deep breath and wished she was with Derek.

She leaned over to push the nurses button, but before she couldnt, the doctor walked in.

"Hello Casey." He looked down at the papers he was carring.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Well, you should be out of here by tomorrow. When are going to put the cast on you tonight."

"When will Derek leave?" She asked, hoping it would be with her.

"I'm sorry, He wont be leaving for a while. His condition is very strange. We need to know if hes stable and ready to go home before we can do anything." The doctor said, looking sorry.

"So he wont be out for a long time? What about me? I'm going to need help around the house?" Casey said, almost in tears.

"Cant you stay with your family?"

"Hello? Did you not see them this morning!?" Casey said as tears filled her eyes.

The doctor sighed and looked her into the eyes.

"What about your bestfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Shes a backstaber." Casey folded her arms and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Casey. I dont know what to tell you..."

With that, the doctor walked out of the room.

Casey sighed and leaned over.

She picked up the hospital phone. She dialed a familar number that she was surprised she still knew.

_ring... ... ... ring... ... _

"Hello?"

Casey smiled when she heard her voice.

"Emily, Its Casey."

"Casey? I havent talked to you in almost 2 years?" Emily sounded surprised.

"Yea, I know, and I'm sorry for ditching you for Sally. It was wrong." Casey took a deep breath, she was also sorry that she didnt say it before.

"Its ok. I'm sorry about Sam, I was going to call you, But it would be kinda werid." Emily said.

"Thanks." Casey held her eyes closed tight, she didnt like it when people felt bad for her.

"Em, Can I ask you a HUGE favor?" Casey asked, fearing she would say no.

"Ummm, Sure?" Emily had no idea what it would be.

"I was wondering if you could some and live with me for about a month. I broke my leg, and theres nobody to help me around my house." Casey said.

"Where do you live?" Emily knew she moved, she saw her packing her bags a few days ago, she just didnt know where.

"Pretty far..." They both laughed.

"I guess so." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Derek, I thought you lived with him?"

Casey told her the whole story, not leaving out any details.

"Wow." Was all Emily could say.

"What hospital are you at?" Emily asked.

Casey told her and Emily said that she was coming.

Casey couldnt wait to see her, it would be great, out of all her friends, Emily was the only one that never stabbed her in the back and never lied.

--

Emily pulled up infront of the hospital a few hours later

She held her breath as she walked in, we was just as nervous as Casey.

She pushed the button on the elevater and rode up. She couldnt believe she was really doing this.

--

Emily walked into the small room and Casey was laying on the bed with her leg roped up on a pillow.

She shifted her purse to her other arm and cleared her throat.

"Oh, Hey Em!!" Casey smiled, she looked the happiest she has been in hours.

"Hey Casey!" She smiled and huged her, careful not to hurt her leg.

"When are you getting your cast?" Emily asked, looking down at her leg.

"Actually in a few minutes, They might make you leave, but if they do, you can go see Derek." Casey said.

"Will he be awake?"

"Probably. Hes fine." They both laughed.

"Its soooooo good to see you, Em." Casey said with a smile.

"I know, I know. Same here." Emily smiled.

Just then the nurse walked into the room with everything they need to make Casey's cast.

"Sorry, hun. But you have to leave, only for a few minutes, though." The nurse said to Emily.

Emily shook her head and turned to Casey.

"What room is he in?" Emily asked her.

"542." Casey said with a smile.

The nurse lifted Casey leg and Casey bit her lip.

--

Emily walked down the hall and slowly walked into room 542.

Derek was fliping through the channels on the small TV.

He looked at Emily, and she felt like she should yell 'Surprise' or something, he looked shocked.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" He asked, turning off the TV.

"I was over with Casey, but thier putting on her cast now, so I thought I would come say hi and see hoe your doing.." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Is she OK?" Derek asked her.

"Yea, shes fine."

Derek smiled, he was happy.

"I didnt know you two still talked." Derek said as Emily sat down.

"We didnt, but she called and asked me if I could help her around the house while your still in the hospital, So I thought maybe she would like some company." Emily smiled and so did Derek.

"When is she getting out?" Derek asked her.

"Tomorrow." Emily shrugged her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

**I OWN NOTHING**

Emily walked back into Casey's room 20 minutes later. She had lost track of time talking to Derek.

There was a bright pink cast wrapped around Casey's ankle, and crutches leaning angist the bed.

"Nice sock." Emily said.

They both laughed. Emily was probably the only person who could make Casey laugh right now, she was so depressed.

"Hows Derek?" Casey asked Emily.

Emily sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hes fine. I'm so surprised. Normally, if that happened to somebody, they would be dead." Emily said, not aware of how bad the word '_dead_' hurt Casey.

"Yea.." Casey whispered.

"Can I be the first to sign your cast?" Emily asked with a big smile.

Casey nodded her head and smiled. She was happy Emily was there, she was one of the very few people in her life who didnt hate her.

Emily grabbed a big black marker off of the small table next to Casey.

"E-M-I-L-Y..." She whispered as she spelled out her name, then put a heart over the 'I'.

Casey looked down at it and smiled.

"Its gonna be werid..." Casey started.

Emily looked up at her, confused, as she put the marker back on the table.

"Whats going to be werid?" Emily asked as she sat back down.

"Living without Derek. I mean, I did for 15 years before my mom married his dad, but, Ever since then, I've been used to living with him..." Casey shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

Emily nodded her head in understandment.

The doctor walked in and Emily and Casey both looked up.

"Casey, I was wondering if you could try out the crutches. Just walk around with them for a little bit, try to get used to them, or tell me if they hurt." The doctor said, looking over some papers in his hand.

Casey has come to realize that the doctor ALWAYS has papers in his hands.

"Sure. Is it okay if my friend helps me?" Casey asked with a smile.

She already knew what room she was going to hop to.

"Of coruse." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Casey swung one foot over and then swung the cast over.

Emily stood up and held the crutches for her.

Casey slwoly shifted her wieght onto them.

"Remember when you were on them before?" Emily asked, laughing.

"Yea..." Casey smiled.

"Derek's fine work." Emily replied and they both laughed.

"Hey, he didnt even help me when I fell!" Casey said between laughed.

"I'm sure he would now." Emily said with a smile, seeing as how they were in _love._

Casey smiled. She knew he would.

"I'm going to go remind him of that now." She said as she hopped in front of Emily.

Emily made sure Casey didnt fall as they moved down the hall.

--

"Right here." Casey said as she turned into Derek's room.

He was fliping through the channels yet again.

"Hey! Look at you!" He said, laughing.

Casey laughed and hopped over to him.

She kissed her cheek and plopped down on the chair next to his bed.

Emily raised her eyebrows.

Casey and Derek kissing, Deffinitly something she has never saw before.

Or even think she would see.

"I wanna sign it!" Derek said with a smile.

Emily grabbed a marker from off his table and gave it to him, then helped Casey sit on his bed with him.

She put her cast on his lap and he wrote:

'_ily,  
-Derek.'_

Casey smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry...I just cant believe this.." Emily said, laughing.

"Strange, isnt it?" Casey said, looking at Derek.

"Extremely." Emily smiled, so did Derek and Casey.

"But do you know what else is strange?" Derek said to Emily, even though he was looking in Casey's eyes.

"What?" Emily asked, sitting on in the chair Casey was sitting in before she laid down with Derek.

"Love." Derek smiled and kissed her cheek.

Emily shook her head and laughed. She was so new to this.

She would have never thought that Casey and Derek would fall in love.

She never thought Derek would fall in love period.

She laughed to herself, then looked back up at them.

They looked so happy.

Casey's head was on Derek's chest and her arms were wrapped around him.

It was amazing how OK Derek was after that horrible actident.

Casey looked up at Derek,

"I'm going to get in trouble for being here, me and Em should go." She said, moving to the side of the bed.

Emily helped her get up and onto her crutches.

They waved as they left the room to leave Derek with his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey laid on the couch in front of the TV.

She fliped through the channels and sighed as she noticed there was nothing on that she found intersest in.

"Nothing on?" Emily asked as she laid a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Nothing." Casey said, sitting up and taking a sip of the juice.

"I miss him already." Casey said, putting the drink down.

"Its only been 2 days?" Emily chuckled.

Casey just looked down.

"He'll be home soon, Case. Dont worry." Emily said with a smile.

She plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Have you talked to your mom since the hospital?" Emily asked.

"No." Casey said, putting her head in her hands.

"Have you seen the kids? Emily arched her eyebrows.

"Nope." Casey said, angry.

She missed them.

"You'll see them. Its OK." Emily said.

But it wasnt OK, and they both knew it. Casey's life was falling apart and nobody could do anything to but it back together.

"I hope so." Casey said, keeping her head down.

Emily picked up the remote and looked through the channels.

Still nothing.

"I wonder what Dereks doing." Casey said, finally looking up.

"Call him." Emily said, picking up the phone and handing it to Casey.

"The numbers on the table." Emily said, before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Casey picked up the number and slowly dialed it on the phone.

Her heart beated faster as it rang.

"Hello?" He answered. He sounded tired and in pain.

"Derek?" She whispered. She got tears in her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Casey!" He sounded happy and awake now.

"Hi." She chuckled through her tears.

"Hows the apartment?" Derek closed his eyes and wished she was next to him.

Casey looked around the room. Still stupid and dirty.

"Good." She lied.

"Whats wrong? You sound upset.." Derek said, opening his eyes.

"I just miss you, thats all." Casey pretended to smile as if he were there.

"Well they said I will be coming home soon." Derek smiled.

"Really!? Thats the best thing I heard all day!" Casey said, sitting up. Smiling for real this time.

Derek chuckled.

"Yea. I'm getting better. But still in alotta pain." Derek said, holding his head.

"Awww. I hope you feel better." Casey said with a half smile.

"Hows the leg?" Derek asked with his eyes closed.

"Pink's a good color for me." Casey joked.

Derek laughed.

"Your gonna come visit me, right?" Derek asked.

Casey looked down at her leg.

"I'll try. But it will be hard, having to hop around everywhere." Casey closed her eyes. She really wanted to see him.

"Its OK. You dont have to." Derek said. She needed rest.

And right now, so did he.

"Case, My head is really hurting, I'll call you tonight, OK babe?" Derek said, holding his head tighter.

"OK. I love you." Casey said quietly.

"I love you too." Derek smiled. He was never able to say that to any of his girlfriends. They didnt love him, and he didnt love them. But with Casey, it was a whole another story.

Casey hung up the phone and laid down on the couch.

--

Derek laid down on his hospital and closed his eyes.

He missed her so much already. She was his life and he never lost his life, and he doesnt plan on it.

He moved his head around trying to get compfortable, but it was no use.


End file.
